Enough Is Enough
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: Seifer x Hayner. Rated M for lemons and language. When their fighting becomes too much, they get sent to therapy, to 'work things out' can they learn to forgive and forget before they graduate?
1. Therapy

Chapter 1 – Therapy

"You know this is getting a bit ridiculous now Hayner" The boy mentioned frowned but nodded compliantly nonetheless, he was currently sitting in the nurse's office for the nth time that week. He and Seifer had gotten in another fight, over what, he couldn't even remember – something about Seifer just made his blood boil.

Aerith, the school nurse frowned at his dazed state and after patching him up, stood back to observe him. "Why do you let this happen?" Hayner shrugged, he had no real answer to that. There was no particular reason why they fought so often, as much as he would blame it on the elder blonde, it was in fact Hayner who started most of the arguments – which then lead to the fights.

"I really can't say… Thanks Aerith" She smiled and watched him as he was on his way out, Hayner was like a little brother to her and is pained her to see him hurt so often.

"If I see him, I'll make sure to give him a piece of my mind" Hayner laughed and shut the door behind him. That was the other thing that really irked him, Seifer never got help for his injuries even on the off chance that they were as bad as Hayner's – he was just too fucking perfect to ask for help.

He was about to head back to the lesson that he had just had to leave (because of a fight) when a voice came over the intercom. "Would Seifer Almasy and Hayner Dincht please come to the principal's office _immediately_" There was no arguing with that tone of voice and Hayner swivelled walking back past the Nurse's room and into the main office.

The secretary was an old woman called Mrs. Frankson – Frankenstein to everyone else, who glowered at him as soon as he entered the room. As far as she was concerned, all he was doing was 'dirtying her office' – How? Hayner would never know. He walked straight past her and knocked on the principal's door, entering at her stern voice.

'Her' name was Annita Bath, ironic much? But no one ever dared to call her that to her face, as she was a slender but intimidating blonde woman with a scraped back bun that seemed to never move or change no matter the weather. Although terrifying, she could be the nicest person if you were in her good books. "Have a seat Mr. Dincht" He glanced to see Seifer in the second chair.

He walked over and sat down on the edge of the seat, not bothering to get comfy as they would get threatened and dismissed within 5 minutes, as per usual.

"Boys, this is getting ridiculous. You are lucky we are a generous school who value our students too much to just expel you right now" Hayner winced slightly, not bothering to look at Seifer as he knew the blonde would be too cool to care. "This is the fourth time this week you've been in here, and school only came back a week ago!" They knew she was right, they were even worse than usual.

"I can't just tell you off and send you on your way again, just for this to happen tomorrow. I am worried for your health boys, this isn't normal. Do either of you have anything to say for yourselves?" She glanced tiredly between them, but neither moved or said anything.

Sighing, she picked up two little cards and handed them one each. "What's this?" Hayner spoke up, this was new and unnerving, what the hell was this card anyway?

"This Hayner, is an appointment card" At the blank expression she straightened up, taking a calming breath. "An appointment for therapy, for the both of you…" Silence, until…

"What the hell are we going to therapy for? You can't make us go!" Seifer finally responded, anger clear in his voice and expression. Hayner just stared blankly at the soft blue card with an address and time of their appointment on it.

"I am well aware of that Seifer and you are going to resolve whatever underlying issue the pair of you have, this has to stop. I can't let you graduate at the end of the year knowing that this will carry on" Seifer was about to complain when she cut him off. "If you go, you can stay and graduate with the rest of your year – if you choose not to go, then you are expelled."

Seifer clenched his jaw standing, gripping the card at if he could make it disappear if he tried hard enough. "Are we done?" She nodded and the two left in the room watched as he slammed the door after him.

"You may leave too Hayner" He nodded and stood, leaving slowly and stopping once he was down the corridor, away from prying eyes.

The little card said that they had a separate appointment first, his was this Saturday at 10:30.

"Fuck" What the hell had he gotten himself into, because as much as he hated to admit it, it was partially his fault that they were in this situation.

He hadn't realised where he was going until he bumped into someone, unfortunately, that someone was Seifer who scowled and ripped his card out of his hand to see what his time was.

"Hey, give that back asshole!" Seifer scoffed and tossed him the card.

"Like I want to keep that shit anyway, Chickenwuss" It was Hayner's turn to scowl as he attempted to move past Seifer, but the elder stepped in his way so he was once again facing the other's neck – as he was nearly a whole head shorter than the elder blonde.

"Let's try this again, I don't want to go to therapy and neither do you. So let's 'be friends' so that they'll think there is nothing wrong and you can go on your merry way and do whatever you and your lamer friends do when I'm not beating your ass at everything." With that snide remark he was gone, leaving Hayner to punch a locker in anger.

Strangely enough that was the longest time they'd ever spoken without physical contact with the other.


	2. Not Nice To Meet You

Chapter 2 – Not Nice To Meet You

Hayner stood outside of a large brick building, clutching the small card in one hand. It was now or never to go and see this 'therapist' and he was most certainly not looking forward to it.

Walking inside, he waited in line with 2 other people before he got to the front of the queue, a small young blonde woman sat at the desk and took his card. "Take the first left, Doctor Axel should be ready and waiting for you" He nodded and smiled slightly, feeling the nerves build in his stomach.

He was about to knock on the door when it suddenly swung open and a tall man with eccentric red hair went to leave – almost walking straight into him. "Oh, sorry, you must be Hayner?" The man grinned at him, the little teardrop tattoos crinkling as he smiled. "I just need to grab something but feel free to take a seat" With that the older man was gone.

Hayner slowly entered the room and took a seat in one of the two leather recliners opposite the desk that he assumed was his therapist's.

His thoughts trailed to the strange man, he barely looked old enough to be out of university, nevermind be a well-renown therapist for teens. The red hair was very voluptuous and made his emerald eyes stand out – as much as it annoyed him to admit, the eyes kind of reminded him of Seifer's, thought the blonde's were less intense.

The room was somewhat plain, with warm browns and reds colouring the room, a large bay window to the left of the room. Hayner was lost in thought and he didn't notice when the man returned until he was seated infront of him. "Well it's nice to meet you Hayner, my name is Axel and I will be your and Seifer's – is it? Yeah, I will be your therapist."

Hayner wasn't sure what to make of the man, he had a strange twinkle in his eyes that made him uncomfortable. "Not much of a talker, huh?" He shrugged, eyes staring the elder man down.

"I just have nothing to say" Axel sighed and jotted something down on a notepad.

"I know you aren't here by choice, but you might as well make this as painless as possible – and here I was told you were the more compliant of the two" Hayner wasn't sure whether that was supposed to be a compliment or a dig at his masculinity. "Well let's begin with some simple questions."

"What's your favourite colour?" Hayner rolled his eyes, did he seriously come here to talk about his favourite things?

"Green" It was obvious if you took notice of his choice of clothing; camouflage was about the only thing he wore.

"Why? Could it remind you of someone?" He frowned at the hint, was that supposed to be a reference to Seifer?

"Can I not just like the colour?" Axel nodded but looked him in the eyes for a few seconds before writing something else down. This was going to drag on for hours at this rate.

"So tell me Hayner, why do you and Seifer fight?" Hayner paused, this was the second time in a few days that he had been unable to answer that question. He paused and thought about it, maybe it was because Seifer was _perfect;_ the boy could do no wrong.

"Honestly I couldn't say why; we just do. He says something, I say something and then punches are being thrown." Axel nodded, chewing on the end of his pen.

"Can you think of what might be the root cause of this – jealousy, dominance, romance…" He trailed off, eyeing Hayner to see what his reaction would be. The younger man froze, glowering at the red haired male infront of him.

"Are you trying to say that I'm jealous of Seifer because I'm gay for him?!" Axel shrugged leaving the answer open, but Hayner knew that that was exactly what he was implying.

"I was just asking a simple question. Have you had any thoughts of your sexuality? Is there even a tiny part of you that might be attracted to men?" How the hell could he be so calm when asking such an intrusive question, it was as if he had just asked what he had for tea – not if he was sexually excited by men!

"I'm not fussy, if I love a man then I do, if not then that's fine too. But there is one thing for sure, and that is that I do not _fancy_ Seifer Almasy." Axel smirked slightly and wrote something down before reclining in his chair, with a face like the cat who got the cream.

~S*H~

"So he asked you if you were gay for Seifer?" Hayner scowled as Roxas chortled with laughter down the phone. "That is so rich!"

"Shut up Roxas, the guy's a total creep, he kept staring at me while asking simple question. It was as if he already knew the answer" Roxas stopped laughing and Hayner could hear him doing something in the background.

"Did he say anything else?" Hayner sat down on his bed, gazing out his window at the late summer night, which was still warm even though it was September.

"Not really, but it felt like everything he said somehow related to Seifer" Roxas went silent for a while, before plucking up the courage to ask his friend something that he was sure wouldn't go down well.

"Well… Have you ever thought that maybe, you know, the reason you two fight is because of some sort of sexual tension?" Hayner wanted to throw his phone across the room, why did everyone seem to think that all he and Seifer needed was a good fuck to make everything better?

"Not you too man, seriously? Seifer isn't bad looking but he's way too much of an ass to even think about in that way" Without realising, Hayner had just admitted that Seifer was hot and if he wasn't so much of an asshole then he would totally go there.

"I knew you liked him. Shit dude, Sora's back, got to go, speak later!" Before he could retort to that comment the line went dead and Hayner was left sitting glaring at his phone as if it was the source of all his problems.

"For fucks sake, I do not like Seifer" He muttered to himself as he slouched into his kitchen to get a snack, he needed to comfort eat. He could only imagine how the session with Seifer would go if Axel was going to continue to imply that they loved eachother deep down and were just in denial. Seifer was going to fucking love that.

But why did he care what Seifer thought?

"Shit" He cursed himself, he was letting the therapist into his mind and it was messing him up.


	3. The Accident

Chapter 3 – The Accident

Nervous.

That was how Hayner felt going back to school on Monday, he was almost certain that Seifer had also had his first 'session' with Axel. It was more worrying that Axel may have asked Seifer the same thing and that could possibly mean more beating up for Hayner if Seifer thought that he was somehow to blame.

Roxas met Hayner at the school's entrance, with a rather smug look on his face. "Morning lover boy – Seifer seems to be even more irritable today, so if I were you I'd stay well clear" Hayner groaned and moved his bag strap further onto his shoulder as they walked towards his locker.

"I'll see you in home room then" Roxas nodded and walked off to put his stuff away in his locker. Thinking he was safe, Hayner walked past the boys toilets feeling pretty calm when he was suddenly pulled by his arm into the tiled room by the one person he was trying to avoid.

"Everyone get out" The few people in there quickly scattered at the commanding tone and Hayner shook himself free, looking in the mirror to make sure he still looked presentable.

"What do you want Seifer, I thought we agreed not to fight anymore" The blonde scoffed and leaned against the door, stopping anyone from entering – it made Hayner feel thoroughly trapped.

"How did your meeting go?" Hayner shrugged not meeting the pale green stare. "Because something you said seemed to make him think that I _like_ you" Shit, was all Hayner could think before he found himself pinned against the wall and an angry face was only an inch away from his.

"I said nothing Seifer; he asked what my favourite colour was and then asked me if I was gay for you! How the fuck does the colour green link to us being gay?" Seifer growled and leaned his weight onto the younger man so he winced at the pressure, there was barely an inch separating their bodies now – but neither seemed to notice.

"He suggested the same thing to me, it doesn't fucking help that apparently we have the same favourite colour either" Hayner frowned, no doubt Axel had a field day with that one.

"Well sorry for liking green things, its not my fault that your eyes are green" Seifer raised an eyebrow, breath brushing against Hayner's lips until eyes darted down to look at them.

"So you like my eyes? Nice to know lamer" Hayner flushed slightly, he hadn't meant it like that!

Suddenly the door was pushed open, knocking into Seifer who fell forward into Hayner closing the inch gap with an almost bruising force. The pair froze, with lips pressed against the other's, caught in an accidental kiss. Seifer practically flew away from him, glaring darkly at the now scared looking boy who apologised and quickly left.

Hayner shivered at the fact that Seifer's eyes had darkened to a colour that resembled seaweed. "This never happened" With that the elder blonde was gone, leaving Hayner to walk in a slight daze to homeroom, the tingling feeling still on his lips.

~S*H~

At the end of the day, a small envelope was delivered to him by Frankenstein. He sighed, already having a feeling of what it might be.

He was right; it was his second therapy appointment, though this was the first one that he was to have with Seifer and their creep of a therapist. Roxas and Olette were walking out and bumped into Hayner who flushed at the knowing look on their faces. "We heard about your run in with Seifer in the toilets" Hayner scowled and ignored them in favour of waving at Pence who was getting in his parents' car.

"Stupid asshole, thinks he's better than everyone and stupid boy pushing him into me…" He continued to mutter darkly to himself while Roxas and Olette chatted casually about their day.

"When's your next meeting?" Olette's soft query pulled Hayner out of his trance and he dug the card back out of his pocket.

"Um, Wednesday at 5pm. Fucking great" Olette pouted and scolded him for swearing as she split from duo and headed off home.

He and Roxas walked in silence for a few minutes until it came to the junction where they went their separate ways. "So Hayner, don't hit me for this, but maybe this therapy is a good thing. You never know, you and Seifer might become good friends or… you know" Hayner flushed in anger and embarrassment as he took off down the road, hearing Roxas chuckle from where he left him.

His house was empty, as per usual. His parents took lots of holidays, either with work or just without him – so he was used to being alone.

Thoughts trailed to Seifer and the fact that they were pretty similar in some ways; Seifer's parents were never around either, except the elder blonde had actually moved out and was living as a somewhat free man at the young age of 18.

Scowling, he made himself something to eat and sat to watch soap operas by himself – though he would never admit to watching them with anyone other than Olette.


	4. The Punishment

Chapter 4 – The Punishment

Sitting in the waiting room was possibly worse than anything else; Seifer was perched next to him, bouncing his knee in aggravation. "Fucking lamer, making me wait…" Hayner couldn't tell whether he was talking to himself or to Hayner so he remained quiet.

Soon, the red haired male popped his head into the waiting room and waved them over, Seifer stalking straight past him. "Nice to see you again too, Seifer. Bad day?" Seifer just glared at him from his position on the sofa. Hayner slowly walked in, closing the door behind him and joining Seifer on the – wait, sofa?!

"I hope you don't mind, I rearranged the furniture a bit to try and bring you two closer together." The boys said nothing and tried to sit as far apart on the small sofa as possible, but even then, if one moved too much, their thighs would brush. "So, where to begin…" Axel glanced between them, watching the stormy expressions with amusement.

"How about the common ground that you're so fucking obsessed with?" Seifer spat, but Axel didn't even flinch, instead a small smile played on his lips.

"Ah, now which bit would that be? I seem to think that you two have more common ground than you would like to admit" Hayner scoffed and rolled his eyes; choosing instead to fiddle with a bit of lose string coming from the bottom of his t-shirt. "Is there a problem Hayner?" Both sets of eyes were on him and he could say that he had never felt more uncomfortable in his life.

It was like he was stuck between a ferocious lion and an overly friendly hyena, and he was the meat they were after.

"No, not at all" It was Seifer's turn to roll his eyes as he muttered a 'lamer' under his breath.

"Thank you for reminding me Seifer, now I remember what I wanted to start with. The insults need to stop, so I've come up with a punishment plan" Both boys stared at him with confused expressions; punishments?! "Now this isn't anything bad, it's just that every time you insult eachother, you have to say something nice about the other to their face and give them a hug" Seifer's eyes might as well have grown the ability to shoot lasers with the look he was giving Axel. Hayner just froze, he had to say nice things or shut up – and hell, anyone with a brain would know that the latter wasn't going to happen.

"Are you for real, Chickenwuss hasn't got anything good to say about him anyway" Axel scowled and leaned forward so his elbows were resting on his desk.

"Surprise, surprise, Seifer you broke the rule first. So go on, say something nice about Hayner" Seifer clenched his fists and muttered something that neither of the other two understood.

"Could you repeat that please? I don't think Hayner could hear" Seifer turned and glared at Hayner, a false smile on his face.

"I said, he's not as dumb as everyone thinks" Hayner scoffed and looked away in disbelief.

"Well that was a back-handed comment if ever there was one" Seifer shrugged and leaned back, looking ever-so-slightly uncomfortable.

"It's a start Hayner, Seifer just needs some time to be less vicious, now give him a hug" Axel smiled the same fake smile that Seifer had sent him, and wrote something down, leaning back into his seat.

Both boys shot eachother a disgusted look and quickly embraced before flying away from eachother as if burner. Hayner cursed himself for shivering at the elder's touch, he was sure Axel noticed his strange reaction judging by the amused look in his eyes.

"Now that that's out of the way, I think we should focus on the cause of your fighting. I need to understand why it happens before I can help you to stop" Again, there was an awkward silence as both boys refused to talk, staring in different directions.

"Its all Seifer's fault" Hayner felt that he may as well say something or they would just end up here for longer.

Seifer spun around and glared at him, their faces getting dangerously close as Axel was entirely ignored. "How is it my fault, you're the one that throws the first punch!" Before they knew it they were shouting at eachother and before Axel could get around the table in time, punches were thrown and the boys launched at eachother.

They landed on the floor with a thump and began rolling around, trying to get the upper-hand on the other. "Boys!" Axel finally managed to pull them away from eachother, observing the disgruntled but otherwise unharmed boys who stood and grabbed their bags.

"I've got somewhere to be, so I'm leaving" Hayner muttered and walked out of the door, not bothering to hear what Axel had to say. He heard Seifer say something and soon the blonde male was walking next to him on the way home – damn him for living for to Seifer. "Why are you walking with me, Seifer?" The elder shrugged and remained silent, texting someone.

"Look, this can't keep happening, I cannot get kicked out now. We can fight all we want outside of school and outside of the sessions, but not during them" Hayner was surprised at Seifer's outburst, never had Seifer sounded more grown up and more sincere.

"Jeez, look who's talking, it's because of your asshole behaviour that we fight!" They stopped walking and stared at eachother. Hayner froze, he realised that he had just insulted Seifer and that they were going to have to hug again. "For fucks sake, you're got nice eyes" Once again he cursed himself, why did he let that one slip?

Seifer smirked and stepped forward into Hayner's space. "Is it because they're green?" Hayner hadn't even thought about that when he had said it, but yeah it probably was.

"I don't know they're just intense and shit" The nerves were building up and he slowly backed away as Seifer advanced; he only stopped when his back his a wall.

Seifer's hands rested on either side of Hayner's head and he sent the smaller male a smouldering look, lips lingering dangerously close to the other's. "You owe me a hug" It was barely a whisper and Hayner remained still, debating whether or not to make a run for it, this was getting too close.

Strong arms moved from their place next to him and pulled him into a toned chest, Seifer chuckling at the embarrassed look on Hayner's face. "You can let go now" Hayner murmured not meeting Seifer's gaze.

"Aw and here I thought you thought I was hot" Hayner spluttered in shock. "Don't think I didn't hear you and your lamer friends talking about me, for the record, you're not too bad yourself. Just don't tell that psycho red head that I said anything and maybe you'll have a shot" With that the elder blonde turned and walked away.

What the fuck had just happened? Was Seifer off his face or did he seriously just say that Hayner was cute? But even worse, he knew that Hayner thought he was hot and no doubt, from now own he would make his life a hell of a lot more difficult.


End file.
